Two of a kind: The Ben and Deni story
by karlaluvt
Summary: Before the start of season 3 how did Ben and Deni become so close. Ben and Deni moments during season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This chapter takes place before Season 3 starts. Deni's name is spelled Deni in my story :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Four weeks ago

The blast from the Mech was so close it knocked Ben down. Before he could get his bearings he was snatched to his feet by small hands.

"You okay" said a girl with deep brown eyes and dark hair or at least that's what he thought she said. The ringing in his ears drowned out her voice. He looked to see her mouth still moving.

"What" Ben yelled

"We need to move" She said before grabbing his shirt sleeve and running towards the tree line. It took Ben seconds to take the lead as they ran. He expected to look back and see her at a distance but every time he looked over his shoulder she was right on his heals. At this pace they would make it back to Charleston in minutes.

Once Ben realized he could hear their footsteps he turned to her.

"Who are you?" Ben asked. He remembered seeing when she had been rescued along with five other harness kids about four months ago but hadn't spoken to her.

"Deni" she said with a smile all while running "Col Weaver sent me to get you. You're almost one hour past when you were supposed to check in."

"Yeah, I know but I had to get some final shots with the camera." Ben said as he started feeling to make sure his backpack was still on. As he and Deni slowed to a walk about twenty minutes later he heard her yell out the password to the guards as they entered Charleston. Ben knew he would have to get the photos to Col Weaver and his dad as soon as possible which meant walking in the opposite direction this girl... Deni was going in.

Before he could figure out something, anything to say she waved and yelled over her shoulder "See you around Ben."

* * *

Three weeks ago

Ben walked into the briefing room for his next assignment behind Maggie and Hal's wheelchair to see Deni standing in the corner behind several military sergeants. Her shoulders slightly hunched and as Ben watched she pulled at the collar of her jacket and smoothed her hair several times.

She must be worried about people seeing the spikes He thought. I know all to well what that's like he thought. Before he could walk over to say hello or reassure another of "his kind" as Pope called all deharnessed kids Col Weaver walked into the room.

"Nothing much has changed in the last twenty-four hours. We need about five teams of two, you'll to pull twelve hour shifts along the outer perimeter starting tonight. So find someone you can stand to be around for half a day and write your names on the board." Col Weaver said to the group.

As the room filled with people talking Col Weavers walked over to Ben . "Hey, we have three new recruits. I want you to take a shift with Deni, she's new but she's smart, a quick learner and she wants to be apart of the resistance." Col Weaver said as he waved Deni over "Do you think you could do that son?"

"Sure" Was the only thing Ben could get out before Deni was upon them. She wasn't smiling. In fact she looked scared, which was odd because during his one time interaction with her while they were running for their lives she had been calm.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked. "We can just start off with a simple patrol..."

"Yeah, it's just the faster I can get out of this room the better, I hate the dirty looks I get from some of these guys."

"Yeah, I'm kinda use to it being one of the first deharnessed kids in 2nd Mass." Ben said as they walked out the door.

As Ben walked beside Deni to the weapons room he continues "You might not get use to it but after you save a couple of these guys they'll stop leering at you."

"Even Pope and his gang?" she asked

"Well, maybe not Pope."

After getting their assigned weapons they walked to checkpoint one, an overturned truck next to a burned out building to start their twelve hours.

* * *

Question: I would just like to start off with... WHERE IS DENI? I mean come on Falling Skies... You dropped that character like she was nothing more then a passing no named extra. I hope she returns Season 4...

Chapter 2 titled "What's in a (nic)name coming soon...

If you enjoyed my Falling Skies story please review with smiles and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Season 3 starts 2 years after the invasion... In my story Ben was a sophomore, age 15 which means he's age 17 season 3. Deni was a junior, age 16 which means she's about to turn 18 :)

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the second day of their week long guard rotation and because Ben had done this what seemed like a million times before he went looking for Deni early.

Yesterday they had spent most of the twelve hours with Ben giving Deni instructions. What to look for, where to look, what was to come during the night and when and how often to radio back to base. They talked of little else. Ben noticed she was a quick learner and when she wasn't asking questions needed to do her job she sat on a broken stool chewing on her bottom lip.

Ben found Deni standing in the court yard "I know we are not supposed to start shift for another hour but I was wondering if you want to head over there now?"

"Yeah, it's find by me." Deni said before adjusting her weapon on her shoulder.

It was a clear night and two hours into their shift nothing much happened. Holding the walkie talkie Ben looked at Deni "You wanna do the first radio check"

"Sure" she said while reaching for the device from Ben "Alpha zero this is Green one, no visual hostels as of twenty-one hundred hours, will have radio silence unless contact with base is needed... Over"

Looking over her shoulder Deni asked "That was right, right?"

"Yeah, good..." Before Ben could finish the walkie talkie answered "Affirmative Green one, over"

As Deni sat the walkie talkie on the ground she looked at Ben "Well it was easy to remember, no hostels yesterday and that seems to be the way it might go tonight. I don't think we will ever see the overlords again."

"I don't know, I don't think they're done with us just yet."

"The choice is not between violence and nonviolence but between nonviolence and nonexistence." Deni quoted "I totally get what that means now"

"Martin Luther King" Ben stated matter of factly.

Slightly shocked Deni asked "How did you know that?"

"My dad was a university professor. He was always quoting. Sometimes the same quotes more then once, kinda stick in your mind after a while."

"I used it for a paper I was writing for my English 101 class.' She answered a small smile. "That seems like a lifetime ago"

Deni was smiling but she looked sad to Ben. He understood why, thinking of the past, of the invasion could often take you to a place in your head you didn't want to revisit. Trying to distract her he asked "Wait, you were in college?"

"No, a junior in high school but I was in this program, AP class, English 101.

"Really, I wish they had something like that at my school. No one understood why I would read H G Wells, just for fun."

That statement was meet with a smirk form Deni.

"What?"

"J R R Tolkien trumps H G Wells"

Shaking his head "No."

"Yes, and J K Rowling trumps them both."

"That's the craziest thing I've heard all day." Ben said while trying not to laugh. This felt good, talking to someone about something other then war and aliens. He hadn't had more then a passing ten minute conversation with his dad, Hal or Matt for weeks and it seems that with what everyone was expected to do passing conversation was the new normal.

The sad smile earlier was replace by one of joy "That's your opinion but none of them will beat my all time favorite..."

Looking at her suspiciously Ben did not hesitate to ask "And what is that?"

"Animorphs by K A Applegate... I have them all. Spent almost a year on the internet collecting them." Deni laughed "My dad thought I was crazy."

"I have them all to" Ben replied eager to talk more about books. It seemed he and Deni might have a lot in common... besides the spikes.

* * *

Next chapter = the nickname :)

Thank you n7angel, abs-walkers, purplecrazed, freckledwriter, camila and denjifan for your reviews :) Keep them coming.

P.S. I was slightly disappointed in the season finale, what about you? My only hope for next season is a Ben + Deni reunion and Lexi = Team Good


End file.
